One-Minute Melee: Sylvia VS Potemkin
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In a search for a Gear, Potemkin spots Sylvia and mistakes her for one of the Gears and proceeds to do battle with her. Sylvia, being determined, decides to accept the challenge. Will one of these two come out on top, or will Wander try to stop this battle? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Wander Over Yonder, which belongs to Disney, or Guilty Gear, which belongs to Arc System Works! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Time for the next 1 Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Space Dog Ranch of the Cosmos)**

Normally, in the western part of the galaxy, people were usually busy having fun, playing around in this western themed amusement park. Unfortunately, ever since the rumors of Lord Dominator had reached the planets' ears, people had to abandon this little amusement park and leave it empty, not taking any chances that she would destroy the planet with them in it. Regardless, the sign that was hung over the door saying 'Gone in hiding' should have been a huge sign for two alien creatures that had arrived via bubble, or as everyone dubbed this method of travel, 'Orbble Travel'.

The first alien creature was a short orange furry like creature wearing a green hat with a yellow star, and blue shoes. The other creature was a horse like alien with blue fur, purple hair, and was wearing a bridle and saddle.

"...Well, the sign says it all right there, Wander." The blue horse sighed as she pointed to the sign. "The Space Dog Ranch closed up! I'm afraid we're going to have to depart ourselves."

"Awww..." The orange haired creature, known as Wander, looked down. "I don't get why people think Dominator would be such a sour puss on everything. You'd think she'd at least want to try out some of these attractions?"

The blue horse, known as Sylvia, shook her head. "Buddy, in case you've forgotten, Lord Dominator is a cold, heartless villain who wants to destroy our galaxy, this planet included! I don't think we should take any chances in exploring right now, in case Dominator IS in this part of the galaxy!"

Wander paused as he looked down. "I guess that's fair... but if we're going to leave, we better tell those guys on the other side of the gate they should probably get going as well."

"What guys?" Sylvia asked.

Wander pointed to the other side of the fence as Sylvia turned to see two people wandering around in confusion.

The first figure looked like a blond haired person with green eyes, a blue dress with white hemlines, a nun's hat, blue shoes, and a big metal handcuff around the figure's waist also holding a giant teddy bear and a giant yo-yo. The second figure looked like a large muscle-bound brown-haired male with a red collar-like structure around his neck, red mechanical gloves, blue jeans, and black boots. The two of them were looking around the deserted place in confusion.

"...I don't think we're anywhere near where we need to be." The blond haired person said as he looked around the area.

"Indeed. We're not anywhere near Zepp or any other land that I know of." The musclebound man frowned as he looked around. "But that Gear we just saw running through that portal is here somewhere... Bridget, we need to keep our eyes peeled."

"Right, pops." Bridget nodded to her temporary partner, known as Potemkin.

Potemkin just gave a nod as the two stood their ground, trying to look around.

"Hello!"

Potemkin and Bridget jumped (making Potemkin shake the ground a bit, knocking down Sylvia for a brief moment, with Bridget keeping balance) and turned towards the smiling Wander, who had just pulled a fruit basket out of his hat.

"Welcome to the galaxy! Folks here call me Wander! And this is my friend, Sylvia!" Wander smiled as he pointed over to the recovering Sylvia. "Here you are, my good lady."

Bridget just blinked in confusion as she took the fruit basket. "Er, thank you, but I'm not a lady."

Wander blinked in surprise... then smiled. "Oh, excuse me, sir. Sorry about the misunderstanding, but from the whole get-up you were wearing, you..."

"Yeah, people seem to misunderstand it a lot." Bridget said in a deadpanned tone.

"And you, wow, I bet you work out so much, I mean, I've heard milk was good for the bones, but I never expected it to be this much! What's your secret?" Wander asked as he looked over towards Potemkin.

Potemkin just blinked as he frowned. "We're here on business. Me and my little cohort here are looking for a Gear that had just crawled over to this area."

Wander smiled in glee as he took off his hat. "Well, it never hurts to help! What kind of gear do you need! I got a lot of gears!"

Much to Bridget and Potemkin's confusion, Wander began pulling out an assortment of gears to machine parts as Sylvia joined them. Sylvia looked over to the two as she said, "Better let him do his spiel, it'll be a while!"

Potemkin noticed the Zbornak and frowned as he put up his dukes. Bridget was just too distracted by Wander pulling out gears from his hat to notice. Sylvia just looked at the musclebound man in confusion. "Er, what are you looking at..."

"You look exactly like the Gear we've been looking for..." Potemkin said darkly. "It's lucky that orange creature was there to distract Bridget here. Don't get me wrong, he does great in battle. But we're working on different sides to get that Gear..."

"Whoa-oh, no, buddy! I am not no flarping gear!" Sylvia frowned. "And why do you refer to a gear as a Zbornak!"

"Gears can be a type of monster, not just you! And you match the description perfectly! Now, I have orders to take you to my commander!" Potemkin said as he held his formation.

Sylvia groaned. "You're really going to make me do this!"

Sylvia then laughed as she held up her fists. "Well, you better be acquainted to Lady Haymaker and the Duchess of Whaling respectively, because you're going to be knocked out by these babies!"

Potemkin gave a laugh as he held his stance. Bridget and Wander weren't even looking in their direction as Bridget seemed more interested in how Wander was pulling out an assorted number of items out of his hat, so none of them knew they were battling right now.

 **THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHAKY MATCH!  
BATTLE!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Sylvia yelled as she raised her fist and punched Potemkin in the chest, causing her to yelp as her fist slammed into Potemkin's musclebound chest, hardly. Sylvia retracted her hand back as she started to wave it around. Potemkin took advantage of this moment as he grabbed Sylvia and started to slam her around.

Potemkin then took Sylvia by her arms and legs and started going up in the air. Potemkin then flipped around as he dived, still holding Sylvia above him. After landing on his feet making the ground shake, he dropped Sylvia down as Sylvia got up dizzily.

 _"This is going to be tougher than I thought..."_ Sylvia thought... then smirked. _"Well, that's nothing compared to what I've battled before! If I can take on a pack of Watchdogs, beat up some Dominator-Bots, and take on a Doom Dragon, I can take on this guy! ...I hope."_

Sylvia then turned to see Potemkin stomp the floor, making it shake as a building from nearby collapsed from Potemkin's stomps. Sylvia gulped. _"I really hope."_

 **(50 Seconds)**

Potemkin then touched his glove as bullet shells came out of them in satisfaction... but then all of a sudden, he felt his foot being yanked down as he fell over. Sylvia then jumped on Potemkin's body as she started delivering more punches to his face, knowing it would be pointless to punch his stomach again.

Sylvia growled as she kept punching, but Potemkin quickly grabbed her as he frowned, knowing that this creature, which he thought was a Gear, was getting on his nerves. He then jumped up with her again as he landed on the ground, then pulled out an unexpected punch on Sylvia. Before Sylvia could react, Potemkin grabbed Sylvia as his hands started to glow on fire as Sylvia yelped, getting burned. As Sylvia was then dropped down, Sylvia growled as her eyes turned red, her comb stood up and her veins started popping up and started foaming at the mouth. Potemkin didn't realize it, but he had just activated within Sylvia her 'Time Bomb' mode.

Potemkin then gave a smirk, knowing that this challenge just got interesting.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Sylvia then started charging at Potemkin as she grabbed his face and started punching him multiple times, harder than she ever had before, even using her head a few times. Potemkin was surprised to see just how durable this creature was in battle. It just even further interested him as Sylvia grabbed his forearms and started swinging him around.

Sylvia aimed straight for a nearby cliff and threw Potemkin straight towards the cliff. Potemkin then turned his body around as his feet started to glow a bit as he struck the cliff side, breaking it nearly in two. Sylvia snapped out of her 'Time Bomb' mode for a minute as her mouth dropped in shock. She then realized that the cliff top that broke apart was flying towards her.

Thinking fast, she jumped up in the air and landed on the flying cliff top, then flew over to see Potemkin getting up, weary.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Sylvia landed right next to Potemkin as she did a karate kick towards his face, knocking him off his guard. Sylvia then noticed Wander and Bridget were still talking with each other, Wander showing off more of his hat tricks as he was now pulling out his banjo. "Hey Wander, toss me something from the hat, would you?"

"Oh, sure thing, Syl." Wander said, not really paying attention as he pulled out of his hat a pair of cymbals and threw them over to Sylvia. Sylvia smirked as she grabbed the cymbals. Before Potemkin could question any further, she slammed the cymbals on Potemkin's face multiple times, causing Potemkin's ears to ring.

Potemkin then got up dizzily as Sylvia threw the cymbals aside. She gave a quick nod... but then Potemkin started getting up at his feet and grabbed Sylvia again and flying up in the air with her.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Potemkin then flipped around and landed on the ground, making the ground shake.

"Huh. Must have some severe earthquake issues on this planet." Wander said, finally noticing the ground shaking.

Bridget's eyes widened as she turned. "Uh, I think your friend is fighting my acquaintance."

"What?" Wander said as he turned just in time to see Sylvia being let go and kicked and punched by Potemkin. "Oh dear... excuse me a second."

Sylvia and Potemkin were still battling each other as Potemkin started doing some flaming punches on Sylvia, Sylvia growling. At that time, Wander just came in wearing a referee's hat. "And it's been a wonderful match over at the Galaxy's Wrestling Arena, who will take it, Sylvia or the muscle man?"

And then another Wander came in, wearing a Sylvia like hair style and wearing a Sylvia shirt. "Go, go Sylvia!"

And then another Wander appeared next to that Wander wearing a Potemkin shirt and fake arm muscles representing him. "Muscle guy, muscle guy!"

 **(10 Seconds)**

Multiple Wanders started coming in as Potemkin and Sylvia were still fighting and punching each other. Sylvia just grabbed Potemkin's foot by her tail as she tripped him again.

Potemkin growled as he made a shield, ready to combat as he started to charge.

"Sylvia's the best!" The Wander with the Sylvia shirt yelled.

"No, it's Muscle Guy!" The Wander with the muscle arms protested.

 **(5...)**

"Oh no you don't!" The Wander with the Sylvia shirt yelled as Potemkin and Sylvia were about to get close to each other.

 **(4...)**

"Oh yes, I did!" The Wander with the muscle arms yelled as both Potemkin and Sylvia stopped fighting for a moment, now noticing the multiple Wanders in confusion.

 **(?)**

Pretty soon, they just realized that they were standing in the center of a wrestling ring as Sylvia groaned. Of course Wander just noticed and was doing whatever Wander thing he was doing to stop the fight.

 **(Ummmmm...)**

Potemkin looked around in major confusion as he looked ready to snap at any moment, what with the multiple Wanders as all of them were fighting over who would win the battle.

"STOP!" Potemkin yelled. "Okay, okay, I'll quit fighting the Gear if YOU ALL quit fighting! Just stop!"

"Come on, Wander, we'll make peace!" Sylvia said.

The Wander referee then smiled as he said, "Well then, the match is a draw! No contest!"

"A good fight!" The Wander with the Sylvia shirt smiled as he offered his hand.

"Yeah, not so bad." The Wander with the muscle arms said as he offered his hand.

And then everything just disappeared as Wander shook his own hands in delight as Bridget just walked over in confusion. "What the heck just happened."

"Just another Wander thing that Wander usually does. I don't question it, I just go along with the flow." Sylvia sighed as he turned to the very confused, yet annoyed Potemkin. "Listen, pal, I don't know why you seemed obsessed, but I'm not that gear you're looking for."

Potemkin then turned and his eyes widened as he pointed. "You're right. You're not the Gear. THAT is!"

Everyone turned to see a huge horse like figure pop out as the horse figure roared.

"Oh... when you say 'Gear', you meant creature. Not... actual gears that work machines." Wander said.

Potemkin and Bridget then went into position as they looked ready for battle. "We better get this Gear back before..."

Another portal appeared as the Gear jumped into a new area. Bridget sighed. "...too late."

"Come on, Bridget, let's go after it!" Potemkin said as he started to stomp after it. Bridget nodded as she turned to Wander and Sylvia.

"Sorry I couldn't hang out more, I'd love to see more of your hat tricks!" Bridget said as she ran off to the portal and jumped in.

"Good bye!" Wander smiled as the portal closed behind Bridget and Potemkin. After a moment of silence, Wander turned to Sylvia. "Nice people."

"I guess..." Sylvia sighed as she looked up. "Well, come on, Wander, we're already taking as long as it is... Dominator might come in any second."

Wander nodded as he jumped on Sylvia and pulled out some orbble juice as both of them started to travel on their way.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _UMM... THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP?_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _Both girls are archers in their own unique way... but they do tend to take their pride seriously._**

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
